Just to Asking You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dan ketika diam bisa lebih bermakna daripada berkata-kata. Sekalipun pada akhirnya Sasuke menyatakannya melalui askfm. Tidak apa-apa bukan jika pada akhirnya cintanya tersambut?/Temari - Sakura udah tembak aja si Sasuke. Elah lama kalo nunggu dia yang mulai./SasuSaku Fanfic/Some twitter or fb or askfm mode./AU!/Wanna RnR?


_**Just to Asking You**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2014**_

**Sasuke U. Sakura H.**_** and others**_

_**Are belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, Friendship**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Dan ketika diam bisa lebih bermakna daripada berkata-kata.**

**Sekalipun pada akhirnya Sasuke menyatakannya melalui askfm.**

**Tidak apa-apa bukan jika pada akhirnya cintanya tersambut?**

_**Warning :**_

_**OOC! AU! Some twitter modes or facebook or askfm.**_

_**A/N :**_

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca okay?**

_**Enjoy the story. RnR?**_

_**Thanks~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**SasuSaku**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Just to Asking You**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Malam itu benar-benar cerah. Sasuke terdiam di atas kasurnya, namun tak lama, ia mengambil _iPhone_ miliknya dan mengutak-atik benda elektronik itu. Merasa bosan, ia mulai memutar lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Detik setelahnya, Sasuke membuka akun _twitter_nya. Sesekali hanya memandangi _timeline_ tanpa minat. Dan tiba-tiba imajinasinya melayang ke arah seseorang yang namanya kebetulan lewat di layar ponselnya.

Sakura.

Itulah nama yang ada di sana. _Update_-an _twitter_ itu membuat Sasuke hanya terus memantau _user_ dengan nama ** Sakuraaa** itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil. Ck. Jatuh cinta memang membuatnya gila.

Namun alisnya bertaut kemudian. Ia melihat _posting_an yang sepertinya terhubung ke sebuah situs lain. _Askfm_. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak asing akan nama itu.

"Ck. Ternyata _askfm_ yang itu," seketika ia mengingatnya. Ia memiliki akun di _askfm_, namun sudah sangat lama ia tidak membukanya. Dan ketika melihat Sakura ternyata menggunakannya juga, ia jadi berpikir untuk kembali membuka akun miliknya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _10m_

Ya masa ga ada yang di suka Ra? Kepo nih? – Kepo terus sih, Noooooo. Padahal udah tau **askfm/a/kjsadckjas**

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _10m_

Ya kali Sai di smsin ga bales-bales juga-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _7m_

Ya itu cowok rambut merah dari lantai atas gimana, Ra. Ga kenal? – Apasi? Siapa cobak-_- **askfm/a/skjdnkasj**

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto ** UzuNaruto _5m_

Iya sayang~ aku ga mungkin lupa makan kok :* RT ** HyuugaHinata**: Jangan lupa makan abang sayang:* ** UzuNaruto**

_Expand_

* * *

**Karin** Kariiiiin _3m_

** Sasuke** Sasuke-_kun_ di mana? Kok ga _on-on_, sih?

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _2m_

Ck. Mengganggu.

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _59s_

Oi _teme_, sekalinya nongol ngomel-ngomel aje!RT ** Sasuke**: Ck. Mengganggu.

_Expand_

* * *

**Karin** Kariiiiin 20s

Kyaaaa Sasuke-_kun_ _onlineeee_

_Expand_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ck? Bikin iritasi, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menautkan alisnya. Kenapa sih cewe itu selalu mengganggunya? Ga di sekolah, ga di sini. Selalu aja. Karena sudah terlanjut bête melihat _tweet_an Karin, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk men_stalk_ profil cewek incarannya itu, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _15m_

Masih betah jomblo, Ra? – Lain deh yang udah jadian sama Neji, Ten -3- **askfm/a/sjkjkanna**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _14m_

Ga maksud, Ra-_- kan cuman nanya. Sasuke gimana? XD – Hah? Apaan sih? **askfm/a/mnjkna**

_Expand_

* * *

Alis Sasuke lagi-lagi bertaut, sepertinya dirinya sedang dibicarakan. Langsung saja ia melanjutkan acara men_stalk twitter _Sakura.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _13m_

Yaaaa itu looooh~ teman sebangku situ yang irit bicara XD – Apasi Ten! **askfm/a/mnsajkdn**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _13m_

Iya Ra, gimana sama Sasuke? – Njiiir! Apasih pada nanyanya. Ini dianon lagi-_- **askfm/a/nasbjdb**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _12m_

Kalo Sasuke nembak lo, diterima ga nih? – Ini siapa siiiiiiiiii? Iseng banget pake dianon segala-_- **askfm/a/mnsdkjal**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _12m_

Tinggal jawab aje siiiii – Males. Jangan dianon bisa keles. **askfm/a/smdndnk**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _12m_

Njiiiir itu siapa lagi yang nge-_ask_ begitu. Grrrr.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _11m_

Ra. Pilih Sasuke, Gaara atau Sasori-_senpai_? – Ino kamfret. Gue tau pasti ini eloooo-_- **askfm/a/mnajnka**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _11m_

Apa arti teman sebangku buatumu? – Pertanyaannya-_-….penting. Soalnya sepi kalo ga ada temen sebangku._. **askfm/a/mnasknkda**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _10m_

Bagaimana menurutmu tampang teman sebangkumu? – Sumpah ya. Ini pertanyaan dari _askfm_ apa gue dikerjain lagi-_- dia ganteng. Puas? **askfm/a/sanknkkjj**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _10m_

Sasuke ganteng, ye? – Iye. **askfm/a/ksnakjakk**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _9m_

Gimana ga beteee? Nanti kalo orangnya liat gimana?-_- RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Sakura udah mulai bête.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _9m_

Canda si canda, pig. Kan ga enak juga. Huft. RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Kan canda sayaaaang:* RT ** Sakuraaa**: Gimana ga beteee?

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _8m_

Sakura-_senpai follback_ yaaa – _done_ yaps:) **askfm/a/njsabajhj**

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _8m_

Emang dia makanan apa dilepeh-_-RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Ya kalo ga enak dilepeh aja, sayang:*RT ** Sakuraaa**: Canda si canda, pig. Kan ga enak juga

_Expand_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menahan napas. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa. Alisnya terus bertaut, masa iya dia geer hanya karena _askfm_ itu dan _conversation_nya Sakura dengan Ino? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus melihat _timeline_ Sakura.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _6m_

Sakura-_chan_ dapet salam dari _temeee_ – A-apa sih? **askfm/a/msnakjn**

_Expand_

* * *

Sasuke mengutuk Naruto yang dengan seenaknya meng-_ask_ Sakura seperti itu. Demi apapun ia ingin sekali memukul kepala sahabat kuningnya itu sekarang. Tapi jawaban Sakura? Membuatnya terdiam.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _5m_

Inoooo kenapa malah ngomongin Sasuke siiiih?RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Ya emang bukan makanan, tapi lumayan kan?RT ** Sakuraaa**: Emang dia makanan

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _5m_

B-bukan gitu. Cuma gatau kenapa ga bisa manggil nama kecilnya kalo ketemu-3-RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Di sini aja manggil Sasuke, tar kalo ketemu, Uchiha-_san_ Uchiha-_san_-an-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _4m_

Gatau ah Inoooooooo-_- Ino mah nyebelin-3-RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Itu namanya cacuuuuuu:p Wols aja keles, kan udah 2 tahun ini duduk sebangkuuuu sama dia

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _3m_

…mati dong dia ditembak…RT ** Temariii**: ** Sakuraaa** Tembak aja udah si Sasuke. Elah lama bingit nunggu dia yang gerak mah.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _3m_

_Dammit you_, Ino! Temariiii!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: HAAAA TEMARI AKU PADAMUUUUU{}RT ** Temariii**: ** Sakuraaa** Tembak aja udah si Sasuke.

_Expand_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entah mengapa Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia malah semakin merasa yakin kalau sebenarnya Sakura juga menyukai dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah sms masuk ke ponselnya.

* * *

_From : Dobe_

_Udah tembak Sakura-chan sana. Udah liat kan seluruh convers, sama postingan asknya?_

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas. Tembak Sakura? Mau ngomong saja rasanya lidahnya kegigit. Apalagi harus menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

_To : Dobe_

_Entah. Abstrak._

* * *

_From : Dobe_

_Masih ada ask kan? Tembak lewat sana aja kalau emang takut ditolak._

* * *

_To : Dobe_

_Gila._

* * *

_From : Dobe_

_Daripada dia diambil Sasori-senpai atau Gaara?_

* * *

Dan rahang Sasuke mengeras setelah membacanya. Apa benar ia harus melakukan ini? Namun sebelum itu…ia kembali melihat _twitter_ Sakura, sepertinya ia belum selesai untuk men_stalking_nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _2m_

Napas gue memendek ya Tuhaaaan. Salah apa gue punya temen kamfret semua.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _2m_

Makasih Hinata sayaaang:*RT ** HyuugaHinata**: Yang sabar Sakura-_chan_ :)RT ** Sakuraaa**: Napas gue memendek ya Tuhaaaan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _2m_

INO _YOU DAMMIT_!RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Jangan gitu, Ra. Nanti ga bisa jadian sama Sasuke loh~RT ** Sakuraaa**: Napas gue memendek ya Tuhaaaan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa _1m_

Bunuh gue aja coba, Ten :(RT ** Tenten**: Setuju Ino cuyuuung{}RT ** Ymnk_Ino**: Jangan gitu, Ra. Nanti ga bisa jadian sama Sasuke, loh~RT ** Sakuraaa**:

_Expand_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan walaupun makna dari setiap _tweet_an itu ambigu/? Sasuke dengan segera membuka akun _askfm_-nya. Ia tercengang ketika melihat ada 278 pertanyaan yang menyangsang /? Di _box_ tanyanya. Dengan segera ia melihat-lihat, namun semua hanya pertanyaan untuk mem_follback_ dari para fansnya atau juga dari…

"Sakura…"

Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ternyata gadis incarannya itu juga meng-_ask_-nya untuk meminta _follback_. Dan seakan teringat sms Naruto, ia pun bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya melalui…_askfm_? Ga elit memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia bisa menembak ulang Sakura nanti, ya kan?

Dengan segera saja ia mem_follow_ akun _ask_ Sakura lalu menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura yang tengah mengurut dada sabar pun dikejutkan dengan…notif dari Sasuke? Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya? Memang kapan ia meng-_ask_ Sasuke? Berusaha mengingat sampai akhirnya ia bisa mengingat bahwa ia pernah meminta Sasuke untuk mem_follback_nya.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** Sasuke 28 | 0 | 0

Konoha jawaban | suka | hadiah

Berhenti mengikut

Beri hadiah

_Follback_ ya, Uchiha-_san_?

_Done_. Tapi ga gratis.

_3 minutes ago_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menautkan alisnya, dengan segera saja ia kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. Dan tak lama, cowo yang diam-diam disukanya itu membalas pertanyaannya.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** Sasuke 28 | 0 | 0

Konoha jawaban | suka | hadiah

Berhenti mengikut

Beri hadiah

Harus bayar? Pakai apa? :o

Hn. Hanya cukup panggil aku, Sasuke.

_3 minutes ago_

* * *

Jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Entah kenapa ia malah merasa sedang bermimpi sekarang.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** Sasuke 28 | 0 | 0

Konoha jawaban | suka | hadiah

Berhenti mengikut

Beri hadiah

O-oke. S-sasuke-_kun_ /

Hn.

_3 minutes ago_

* * *

Sesingkat itu? Huh? Sakura pikir bisa mengobrol banyak dengannya. Namun ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat notif pada _options_ pertanyaan membuatnya menautkan alis. Segera saja ia mengkliknya. Dan bingo! Pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

* * *

Boleh bertanya? **Sasuke Uchiha**

_Less than 1 minutes ago_

_**Reply / Record Video Answer**_

* * *

Dan segera saja Sakura mengklik kata _Reply_ dan menuliskan jawabannya di kotak jawaban.

* * *

Boleh bertanya? **Sasuke Uchiha**

_2 minutes ago_

T-tanya apa?

_**Photo – Share : - Facebook **__** Twitter – Reply**_

* * *

Sakura was-was. Deg-degan sebenarnya. Apa yang ingin Uchiha itu tanyakan? Dan tak lama, pertanyaan kembali masuk lalu Sakura langsung melihatnya.

Seketika…

'DEG'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kamu mau jadi kekasihku? **Sasuke Uchiha**

_Less than 1 minutes ago_

_**Reply / Record Video Answer**_

* * *

'DEG DEG DEG'

Sakura memegangi bagian dadanya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat cepat. Tapi…kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke memintanya jadi kekasihnya? Ini…sungguhan atau bohongan? Selagi ia merasa ragu, ada sebuah pertanyaan lagi…dan itu dari Sasuke.

* * *

Jika kau ragu…tapi aku sungguhan. **Sasuke Uchiha**

_Less than 1 minutes ago_

_**Reply / Record Video Answer**_

* * *

Dan keraguan itu pun sirna. Segera saja Sakura membalasnya.

* * *

Boleh bertanya? **Sasuke Uchiha**

_2 minutes ago_

M-m-mau /

_**Photo – Share : - Facebook **__** Twitter – Reply**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di kamar lain, Sasuke tidak mampu menahan rasa senangnya. Ia lompat dari kasurnya dan bersorak. Namun ia segera tersadar dan segera menatap ponselnya lagi.

* * *

Terima kasih… **Sasuke Uchiha**

_Less than 1 minutes ago_

_**Reply / Record Video Answer**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _20m_

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ sahabat pink gue jadian juga. Nyahahahaha XD

_Expand_

* * *

**U. Naruto** UzuNaruto _20m_

Si _teme_ nembak juga. Lewat _ask_ pula. Okeeee

_Expand_

* * *

**Ino's** Sai_ _19m_

Selamat ya pasangan baru! ** Sasuke Sakuraaa** PJ!

_Expand_

* * *

**Sai's** Ymnk_Ino _18m_

Setuju sama ide kamu sayaaaang:*RT ** Sai_**: Selamat ya pasangan baru! ** Sasuke Sakuraaa **PJ!

_Expand_

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga** HyuugaNeji _16m_

_Omedetou_ ** Sasuke Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Tenten** Tenten _15m_

RT ** HyuugaNeji**: _Omedetou_ ** Sasuke Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** HyuugaHinata _14m_

_Congratulation_ ** Sasuke Sakuraaa** _longlast_ yaaaa

_Expand_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara** Shikamaru _14m_

Jadian juga kalian ** Sasuke Sakuraaa** selamat. Hoam.

_Expand_

* * *

**Temari Sabaku** Temariii

Tjieeee yang ditembak. Hahaha camat ya Sakuuuuu ** Sakuraaa** _longlast_ sama ** Sasuke** PJ bisa kali!

_Expand_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak bisa menolak rona merah yang benar-benar nampak di pipi keduanya sekarang. Walau tidak ada yang melihat…tapi tetap saja. Detik selanjutnya, keduanya kompak meng_edit bio twitter_ mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

** Sakuraaa**

**[081020xx] Just now I'm being Sasuke 's. And till the end of time, I'll try to be his own.**

**Konoha. askfm/Sakuraaa**

**TWEETS FOLLOWING FOLLOWERS Edit Profile**

******2.782 137 500**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

** Sasuke**

**[081020xx] Sakuraaa is mine.**

**Konoha.**

**TWEETS FOLLOWING FOLLOWERS Edit Profile**

******782 87 728**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaaa _2m_

Makasih ya teman-temans doanya. Maaf ga bales satu-satu :3

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _2m_

RT ** Sakuraaa**: Makasih ya teman-temans doanya. Maaf ga bales satu-satu :3

_Expand_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke** Sasuke _1m_

_I love you_ ** Sakuraaa**

_Expand_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** _is in relationship with _**Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **_is in relationship with_ **Haruno Sakura**

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Tuutt…tuutt…tuutt…'

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

'Hn. Maaf mengatakan di sana. Besok kujemput jam 10. _Oyasumi_.'

"_Ne_? S-sasuke-_kun_…"

'Tuttt…tuuutt…tuuttt…'

Alis Sakura bertaut. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke sih?

* * *

'Drrttt…'

_From : 0828847xxxx_

_Aku mencintaimu. Maaf langsung menutupnya. Oyasumi._

* * *

Dan entahlah. Sakura merasa Sasuke masih gugup setelah kejadian tadi. Lucu juga sih, tapi…ia merasa sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Kami-sama…"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END **_**beneran**_**._.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Nb : **_**Maaf gaje banget pasti. Tapi entah mengapa pengen banget bikin ini.**

**Gimana pendapatnya?**

**Salam orang gila,**

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
